


Pour toi que j'aime

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 42. UA Fantasy. Daishou est un roi gouvrenant les terres de Nohebi mais ce dernier est possédé par un démon. Kenma, son fiancé, décide d'aller quérir de l'aide auprès de ses amis des royaumes voisins. Yaoi. DaishouKen, OiHina, AsaNoya, TanaEnno, IwaKage et un peu de KyoKuni.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	Pour toi que j'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici la requête numéro 42 avec du DaishouKen, du OiHina, de l'AsaNoya, du TanaEnno et du KyoKuni rating M dans un UA avec comme contexte un Daishou en roi possédé et celui qu'il aime (Kenma) qui doit trouver de l'aide pour le sauver (pour faire court). Bonne lecture. :)

Le modeste royaume de Nohebi avait toujours prospéré malgré le fait qu'il fut assez éloigné du reste. La cité était située non loin d'une rivière qui faisait office de frontière naturelle avec les royaumes voisins et protégée par des remparts où se tenait la garde, veillant sur les habitants qui vaquaient à leurs activités habituelles. Certains bavardaient avec leurs voisins de palier, d'autres écumaient les étalages emplis de marchandises pendant que des enfants jouaient au jeu du loup en courant joyeusement dans les ruelles.

Tout le monde était heureux et respectait leur souverain, un jeune homme nommé Suguru Daishou qui avait décidé de passer sa matinée à se prélasser au lit, son fiancé dans les bras. Kenma continuait d'ailleurs à dormir paisiblement en se blotissant davantage contre lui. La lumière du matin mettait en valeur la carnation laiteuse de sa peau que Suguru se plut à caresser, laissant courir doucement les doigts le long de son dos.

Les membres de la famille royale pouvaient avoir de nombreux amants ou de maitresses voire les deux. Il avait rencontré Kenma lors de la cérémonie d'alliance entre le royaume de Karasuno et la principauté de Nekoma dont celui-ci faisait partie en tant que cousin du roi Kuroo. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, Suguru avait voulu faire du jeune homme son amant officiel.

Au début, Kenma avait accepté dans le but d'établir une relation de paix entre Nekoma et Nohebi puis leur relation fut devenue plus forte progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprirent à se connaitre au point qu'ils furent maintenant fiancés.

Suguru n'avaut jamais pris d'autres amants depuis qu'il était près de lui et maintenant, en plus de veiller sur le peuple de son royaume, le roi souhaitait chérir celui qu'il aimait. Kenma remua un peu lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser sa joue puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux, contemplant le visage si particulier de Suguru dont les yeux en amande le couvaient avec amour.

Un doux sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres fines.

"Bien dormi?, lui murmura-t-il tendrement. Kenma hocha la tête quand son fiancé l'embrassa amoureusement, taquinant ses lèvres d'une langue mutine avant d'explorer minutieusement son corps, le faisant gémir à chaque partie qu'il effleurait de ses lèvres . Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient de lui, Suguru était quelqu'un de doux et de très attentionné, surtout durant leurs moments d'intimité où il veillait à ce qu'il ressente le moins de douleur possible en le préparant délicatement et en le pénétrant doucement.

Kenma aimait avoir son amant en lui, cela lui rappelait cette promesse qu'ils avaient faite le jour de leur fiançailles, celle de toujours être ensemble. Il savourait les doux va et vients en serrant Suguru davantage contre lui pendant qu'il lui murmurait des mots tendres. Puis il cria de plus en plus, lui demandant d'aller plus vite, plus fort aussi, surtout quand il atteignit cet endroit qu'il le..."Suguru!"

Son amant comprit, il entrelaça leurs doigts d'une main tandis que l'autre caressa son membre. Suguru se délectait de sentir Kenma s'étrécir autour de lui, c'était si bon et tellement chaud qu'il se déversa en lui en un long et rauque gémissement. Un doux liquide blanc un peu collant coulait au creux de sa main, preuve que son fiancé y avait pris autant de plaisir que lui.

Le souverain se retira lentement ensuite pour enlacer affectueusement son amant. Il adorait ces petits moments d'amour le matin. Kenma se laissa faire tout en sachant qu'ils allaient prolonger ce moment de détente en prenant leur bain quand soudain, il vit Suguru se raidir. Une arabesque verdâtre apparut sur son torse, formant des entrelacs qui se dessinèrent au fur et à mesure que la présence en lui prenait contrôle de son corps.

Ce n'est pas vrai, ça recommence.

Suguru tentait de lutter avec toute la force mentale qu'il possédait pendant que Kenma effleura la marque présente sur sa poitrine de ses mains. Le roi se sentait de plus en plus faible face à cette folie destructrice, cette avidité infinie qui lui prenait le coeur à chaque fois que ce démon sortait de son sommeil. Kenma réussit cependant à établir un sceau qui le soulagea même si c'était malheureusement de manière provisoire.

Il y avait quelques années de cela, alors qu'il n'était que le prince de cette contrée, un malheureux curieux a éveillé un démon millénaire en brisant un artefact terré au fin fond d'une maison abandonnée ayant appartenu jadis à un sorcier. Celui-ci avait ensuite possédé le corps du pauvre hère et avait tenté d'envahir le royaume de Nohebi en invoquant des puissances démoniaques.

Suguru avait sauvé les siens en se servant de lui-même comme réceptacle pour contenir le démon mais celui-ci absorbait son énergie magique pour reprendre consistance et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne prenne totalement le controle de son propre corps.

Il sentit Kenma l'étreindre doucement. Celui-ci avait été le mage de cour du roi Kuroo avant de venir ici mais même sa magie ne peut sceller entièrement ce démon. Il fallait trouver une solution sinon Suguru...Il préférait ne pas y penser. Kenma réfléchit un instant et se rembrunit. S'il voulait libérer son fiancé de cette malédiction, il allait devoir partir. "Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça, déclara le roi en un murmure.

Kenma secoua la tête et se blottit contre lui pour le rassurer : "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as protégé le royaume en faisant ça." Il y eut un court silence. "Je vais partir dans les contrées voisines voir si je ne peux pas trouver de l'aide mais avant, il faut que je..."

Suguru le regarda détourner ses yeux mordorés. Certes, le roi souhaitait que Kenma reste auprès de lui mais s'il y avait une solution pour détruire ce démon une bonne fois pour tous, autant la saisir surtout que l'avenir du monde était en jeu, pas seulement le sien. Cependant, il savait ce que son fiancé allait faire avant son départ. "Prenons un bon bain d'abord, lui dit-il tendrement après lui avoir embrassé la joue, et après j'avertirai Numai afin qu'il s'occupe des affaires du royaume une fois que tu auras lancé le sort."

Kenma hocha la tête, rassuré que Suguru lui fasse confiance. Ils se calinèrent un moment puis se levèrent pour se diriger dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre où tous deux se lavèrent tendrement. Suguru partit ensuite voir son chambellan Numai pour lui adresser les directives pendant que Kenma était dans son laboratoire pour prendre le nécessaire pour le voyage ainsi que son bâton de mage. Il se rendit ensuite à la salle du trône où son fiancé l'attendait, assis sur le fauteuil royal. Kenma se mit à admirer sa prestance quand la voix de Suguru le tira de ses pensées. "J'ai prévenu Numai et je vois que tu as tout préparé.

\- Je n'ai pris que le strict minimum, fit Kenma en déroulant un parchemin magique, mais j'ai assez d'argent pour me fournir dans les villes voisines au cas où.

\- Fais très attention surtout. Il y a des brigands sur la route et même si je sais que tu es un mage hors pair, cela m'inquiète beaucoup."

Kenma toucha le parchemin qui brillait d'une douce lueur pour ensuite se toucher les lèvres. "Le démon sera endormi en même temps que toi une fois le sort activé."

Suguru hocha la tête tandis que son fiancé se mit sur ses genoux. Il l'étreignit tendrement tout en lui caressant les cheveux puis Kenma se mit à califourchon sur lui en lui murmurant d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant : "Tout ira bien."

Son fiancé lui sourit en lui caressant la joue tandis que le plus petit approcha son visage du sien : "Je t'aime, Kenma, chuchota-t-il au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

\- Moi aussi, Suguru."

Kenma l'embrassa ensuite avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Un sentiment de langueur le prit en sentant ces lèvres si tendres avant de le faire sombrer dans un doux sommeil. Numai en profita pour faire son entrée tandis que Kenma s'écarta du roi maintenant endormi. Suguru avait l'air si paisible ainsi et il ne souffrirait pas le temps qu'il parvienne à trouver un moyen pour les sauver tous, pour le sauver. "Je veillerai sur le roi en votre absence, déclara le chambellan d'un ton solennel.

Kenma hocha la tête puis sortit de la salle du trône. Tout le monde le traitait déjà comme l'époux du roi et cela lui faisait bizarre, lui qui était du genre à rester dans l'ombre. Une fois arrivé devant le pont qui séparé le chateau de la cité de Nohebi, il regarda un moment la ville en pleine activité avant de couvrir sa tête de la cape rouge dont il était vêtu. Tout le monde ignorait l'état du roi ici et c'était une bonne chose. Suguru était très aimé de son peuple et une éventuelle annonce sur son état leur causerait de l'inquiétude.

Kenma entra donc dans la ville d'un pas décidé. Le monde et lui, ça faisait deux mais il devait la traverser pour sortir du royaume. Il se dirigerait ensuite vers les contrées de Seijoh où se trouvait son ami Shouyou, celui-ci pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Tooru Oikawa finit de lire les éventuelles invitations avant de quitter son bureau en soupirant. En tant que souverain du royaume d'Aoba Jousai, beaucoup de nobles avaient décidé de l'inviter afin de se vanter auprès des autres qu'il était le "préféré" de celui que tout le monde surnommait le Grand Roi, or Tooru n'avait qu'un seul préféré.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans le jardin en train d'entretenir les fleurs, ses cheveux roux prenant une belle teinte flamboyante au soleil. Le brun le dévora du regard pendant qu'il se penchait pour tailler une rose avant de l'étreindre par derrière, un sourire bien licencieux aux lèvres et provoquant un cri de surprise de la part du plus petit. "Et si tu faisais une pause, Shouyou?, sussura Tooru à l'oreille de ce dernier avant d'en lécher le lobe.

Shouyou frissonna agréablement. Tooru et lui étaient mariés depuis maintenant deux ans mais il était toujours insatiable. Il ne s'en plaignait pas cependant, sachant que c'était pour le brun une manière d'exprimer l'étendue de son amour. Le roux se retourna alors pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, enroulant ses bras autour du cou pour l'approfondir davantage. Ils le rompirent ensuite, à bout de souffle, puis Tooru parsema le cou de Shouyou de petits baisers pour ensuite le dévêtir un peu et descendre plus bas." Mmmm, Tooru, on ne peut pas continuer dans la chambre?"

Le souverain fit de nouveau face à lui en lui répondant : "Non, j'en ai trop envie." Il se mit ensuite à le couvrir de baisers, s'abreuvant des petits gémissements que Shouyou poussait quand tous deux furent séparés par un coup sur la tête pour l'un tandis que l'autre sentit la sienne se faire violemment empoignée. "Aîiiiieeuuuh, arrête, Kageyama, cria Shouyou pendant que son cher et tendre maugréa : "Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Iwa-chan? Ça fait mal et ce n'est pas de ma faute si Tobio-chan et toi êtes aussi frustr...Aïeuh!

\- Faites ça dans votre chambre, grogna Iwaizumi en mettant les mains sur la taille, un invité veut voir Hinata, ajouta-t-il à l'interessé qui se frottait la tête.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Shouyou, et qui c'est?, demanda-t-il à Kageyama.

\- Kozume, répondit le noiraud, et il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le fasses attendre."

Shouyou se renfrogna face au ton autoritaire de son ami. Kageyama avait décidé d'être assigné à sa garde personnelle peu après son mariage avec Tooru. C'était un moyen pour lui de veiller sur son ami tout en restant auprès de celui qu'il aimait, le commandant de la garde royale d'Aoba Jousai Hajime Iwaizumi. Tous deux vinrent de la province de Karasuno dont le royaume s'étendait à perte de vue depuis que celui-ci ne faisait plus qu'un avec le royaume voisin de Nekoma dont Kenma était issu. Cela dit, les deux gardes étaient plutôt sévères avec Tooru et lui.

Le roux mit donc de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et tous se dirigèrent dans la salle du trone où Kenma attendait. La salle du trône du roi Oikawa était emplis de tapisseries aux nuances de blanc et de turquoise et il trouvait que cela rendait le tout plus solennel que celle de Nohebi dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et le jaune. "Kenma!" La voix de Shouyou interrompit sa contemplation. "Tu vas bien?"

Le mage hocha la tête avec hésitation. S'il allait bien? Oui si on tenait compte de son état, non en incluant le fait que Suguru était en danger. Il salua ensuite le roi d'Aoba Jousai qui s'était assis sur son trône. Tooru aurait pu avoir la rancune tenace car il détestait par-dsssus tout qu'on interrompit ses petits moments d'intimité avec Shouyou mais comme Kozume était un ami proche de son mari, il passa outre. "Quel est le problème? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu de Nohebi uniquement pour voir Shouyou."

Kenma se mit alors à expliquer sa situation. Shouyou fut triste pour son ami et inquiet aussi, de même que Tooru et Hajime qui se regardèrent d'un air soucieux. Tobio, quant à lui, réfléchissait à une éventualité. "Le mieux est de demander à Kunimi, non?, s'enquit-il à Hajime qui acquiesça.

\- Cela me coûte de le dire mais Tobio-chan a raison, déclara Tooru, Kunimi-chan est le mage de la cour. Peut-être a-t-il des choses qui te seraient utiles dans sa bibliothèque."

Kenma le remercia. La bibliothèque de Nohebi possédait surtout des ouvrages sur les diverses techniques de soin et les plantes médicinales, d'aillleurs, de nombreux mages guérisseurs venaient le voir pour les consulter et lui demander conseil. Peut-être qu'il trouverait un livre de sorts interessants à Aoba Jousai. Ils partirent tous en direction de la bibliothèque et n'y découvrirent personne. "Tiens, c'est rare de voir Kunimi-chan absent, remarqua Oikawa, lui qui considère la bibliothèque comme son sanctuaire."

Hajime grogna légèrement. "Je crois savoir où il est, maugréa-t-il, allons dans la caserne des gardes." Tooru et les autres le suivirent en se demandant pourquoi le commandant de la garde était aussi faché. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le lieu de repos des gardes où Matsukawa et Hanamaki prenaient leur repas en compagnie de Kindaichi, Yahaba étant parti patrouiller dans la ville avec Watari. Tous saluèrent leur roi et leur chef qui leur demanda : "Auriez-vous vu Kunimi par hasard?"

Au vu du regard fuyant de Kindaichi et des ricanements de Matsukawa, Hajime devina assez vite la situation. "Je suppose que tu sais déjà où il est, répondit Hanamaki d'un ton taquin. Iwaizumi se renfrogna encore plus et partit dans les quartiers de la garde pour ouvrir brutalement une des portes. Autant Shouyou détourna les yeux d'un air gêné, autant cela indifféraient Tobio et Kenma. Tooru, par contre, regardait son mage de cour dénudé qui se recouvrait tant bien que mal et un de ses gardes qui avait l'air tout aussi embarrassé en dépit de ses airs de dur. "Eh bien eh bien, Kunimi-chan, le taquina Oikawa, je vois que tu t'accordes des moments de pause très agréables. Et avec Kyoken-chan en plus. J'ignorais que tu les aimais sauvages.

\- Désolé, majesté, s'empressa de dire Akira en s'habillant rapidement.

Hajime fixa son garde qu'il jugeait le plus méritant d'un oeil désapprobateur. "Kyoutani, va faire ta ronde."

Kentarou hocha la tête d'un air grognon avant d'interroger Akira du regard. "On se reverra à la bibliothèque." Le garde acquisça de nouveau puis quitta sa chambre non sans avoir donner un petit baiser au mage.

"Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan, déclara Tooru, vous devriez prendre exemple sur...Aîe!"

Le brun se frotta de nouveau la tête suite à un coup sur la tête de la part d'Iwaizumi tandis que Kunimi avait fini de se vêtir. "Allons à la bibliothèque au lieu de t'entendre débiter des conneries."

Le roi fit la moue pendant qu'ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque où Kenma exposa son problème à Akira qui partit chercher un ouvrage sur les démons anciens. "Le livre dit qu'il faut l'enfermer dans une pierre spéciale, par contre j'ignore que laquelle il s'agit et la bibliothèque n'a pas d'ouvrage sur les pierres magiques.

\- Celle de Karasuno en a, fit Shouyou, on n'aura qu'à aller là-bas."

Tooru regarda son époux avec inquiétude. "Je ne veux pas que vous y allez seuls. Tobio-chan, tu iras aussi avec eux. Après tout, tu viens aussi de Karasuno."

Tobio hocha la tête tout en regardant Hajime qui acquiesça d'un air entendu. C'était leur rôle d'escorter et de protéger les personnes importantes.

Kenma et Shouyou partirent donc en compagnie de Tobio pour le royaume de Karasuno, après que le roux et le noiraud dirent au revoir à leurs compagnons respectifs. "Fais attention à toi, Shouyou, fit Tooru en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, tache de bien les protéger Tobio-chan."

Ce dernier avait opiné de la tête après avoir donné un petit baiser à Hajime. Le roi Tooru avait intilé ça gentimment mais il savait qu'il y avait une menace sous-jacente là-dessous. Il rejoignit donc Hinata et Kozume, déterminé à les protéger et à ne pas faillir à sa mission de garde.

La cité du royaume de Karasuno était, comme à son habitude, bien animé. Depuis sa fusion avec le royaume de Nekoma qui se trouvait dans les terres voisines, celle-ci avait grandement prospéré. Kenma et ses deux amis décidèrent donc de faire une halte à la taverne où Shouyou et Tobio découvrirent à leur grand étonnement que les tenanciers qui furent deux de leurs amis, étaient absents. "Je vais voir ce qu'ils font, les rassura le serveur Kinoshita pendant qu'ils prenaient place à une table, Narita va vous servir quelque chose en attendant."

Il partit ensuite dans l'arrière-boutique qui se situait derrière le comptoir.

Asahi se sentait bien, assis sur le lit, plongeant dans la courte chevelure brune de son compagnon et gémissant contre la bouche qui lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir bien qu'il fut gêné de la situation. "Mmmm, Yû, on devrait retourner au..Oh!...travail."

Ce dernier interrompit sa délicieuse gâterie en souriant malicieusement. "Tu as besoin d'une pause-détente, Asahi, donc je fais en sorte que tu sois moins stressé." Asahi se mordit la lèvre lorsque Yû recommença ses caresses buccales, léchant le baton de chair par endroit pour ensuite aller et venir à l'aide de sa bouche et de sa main de plus en plus tout en malaxant de l'autre les parties intimes qui se contractèrent davantage au contact des doigts. Asahi ne tint plus et se déversa dans la bouche de Yû qui avala le tout avant d'essuyer du pouce ce qui restait sur le coin des lèvres. "Miam!

\- Mais et toi, Yû?, lui demanda Asahi en regardant la bosse présente sur le pantalon de celui-ci.

\- Je vais mettre mon tablier, répondit son compagnon en se mettant sur les genoux du plus grand avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, tu t'occuperas de moi après le service, non?"

Asahi eut un petit sourire pendant que Yû lui embrassa la joue puis les lèvres mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. "Nishinoya, Asahi, vous êtes là?"

Yû se leva à contrecoeur pour remettre son tablier tandis que le plus grand ouvrit la porte : "Oui, Kinoshita, il y a un problème à la taverne?

\- Non, répondit le serveur, c'est juste que Hinata et Kageyama sont là. Ils font un halte avant d'aller voir Daichi.

\- On arrive, déclara joyeusement Yû, on ne les a pas revus depuis que Shouyou s'est marié avec Oikawa donc ça fait une paye."

Asahi hocha la tête. Le départ de Hinata et de Kageyama pour le royaume d'Aoba Jousai avait provoqué un grand vide ici, à Karasuno et cela leur ferait du bien d'avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Kenma écoutait distraitement la conversation qu'avait Shouyou avec ses amis. Il dégusta la tarte aux pommes qu'il avait commandé silencieusement et remarqua qu'il en était de même pour Kageyama, qui buvait son jus d'airelles en surveillant le roux du coin de l'oeil. "Je pense que vous allez voir Chikara à la bibliothèque, dit Nishinoya, dites-lui salut de notre part.

\- Pas de souci, répondit jovialement Hinata, et si on voit Tanaka-san, on lui passera aussi le bonjour."

Vu que ces deux-là étaient souvent ensemble, ils le verraient certainement.

Daichi regardait avec intérêt les éventuelles propositions. Apparemment, le roi Bokuto souhaitait ENCORE organiser une fête...Il vaut mieux pas qu'il en parle à...:"Daichi, voilà du thé."

Le brun planqua vite la lettre du souverain de Fukurodani à l'arrivée de son époux qui lui posa gentiment une tasse de thé sur son bureau. "Bokuto a encore envoyé une proposition de réception?" Le roi de Karasuno soupira. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à Tetsurou. "Oui, et j'avoue que j'avais peur que tu ailles dans son sens."

Tetsurou fit la moue. "A croire que tu ne me connais pas, Daichi, fit-il en lui embrassant la joue, si tu ne le souhaites pas, on ne le fera pas."

Le brun laissa ensuite le roi de Nekoma lui masser délicatement les épaules en soupirant de bien-être. Tetsurou et lui s'étaient unis, liant ainsi leurs deux royaumes. Cela avait permis de les faire prospérer et puis ils coulèrent des jours heureux ensemble. L'arrivée du chambellan Sugawara interrompit leur moment tranquille cependant. "Daichi, il y a Kozume en compagnie de Hinata et de Kageyama qui vous attendent à la salle du trône."

Tetsurou retira ses mains : "Kenma a enfin décidé de rompre avec Daish...Aïe!" Daichi venait de luu donner un coup de coude aux côtes.

"Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de respecter la décision de ton ami?"

Koushi rigola face à l'air penaud de Tetsurou. Daichi avait toujours tendance à rabrouer Kuroo-san en jouant les pères un peu sévères. Il amena les deux rois dans la salle qui leur faisait d'office de salle d'audience. Le souverain de Nekoma en profita donc pour saluer son cousin, tandis que celui de Karasuno discuta avec Hinata et Kageyama accompagné de Sugawara. Kenma leur raconta ensuite la situation inquiétante dans laquelle se trouvait Suguru.

Tetsurou avait beau exécrer le roi de Nohebi, il se sentait triste pour celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et s'il pouvait l'aider, il le ferait. "Allez voir Ennoshita à la bibliothèque, leur proposa Daichi, comme l'étude des pierres magiques et les artefacts est sa spécialité, il t'aidera surement."

Hinata et Kageyama renchérirent en opinant de la tête et tous trois partirent à la bibliothèque après avoir remercié Daichi et Tetsurou qui retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Chikara consultait, ou plutôt tentait de consulter un livre. La concentration était difficile quand des mains balladeuses se faufilaient sous ses vêtements pour y caresser chaque centimètre de peau présente. "Ryûnosuke, murmura-t-il au garde qui l'avait fait asseoir sur ses genoux, pas ici.

\- Il n'y a personne, sussura Tanaka, et j'ai très envie de m'occuper de toi." Le mage retint un gémissement quand Ryu se mit à lui mordiller le cou tout en taquinant les tétons sous sa chemise. Bon sang, il n'allait pas tenir..."Ennoshita?" Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de Hinata. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il là? Il ne devait pas être à Aoba Jousai. Chikara se leva donc en entendant son compagnon grogner légèrement.

Ryûnosuke était content à l'idée de revoir Hinata mais là, il venait au mauvais moment. Tant pis. Kenma admira les grandes armoires emplies de livres anciens et bien que l'envie de les étudier fut grande, il y avait plus important.

Shouyou, Kageyama et lui trouvèrent donc le mage au fin fond de la bibliothèque, un garde à ses cotés que Kenma reconnut comme l'ami de Yamamoto, un des gardes de Nekoma. Ce dernier discuta donc avec ses deux amis de Karasuno pendant qu'il expliqua le problème à Ennoshita qui hocha la tête en faisant apparaitre un livre.

"J'ai une encyclopédie traitant de pierres susceptibles d'emprisonner un démon, affirma-t-il en lisant la table des matières, ah, en voilà une : la pierre purificatrice, elle détruit le moindre démon qu'elle possède et on la trouve dans une grotte présente dans les terres de l'Ouest.

\- C'est près de royaume de Nohebi ce qui m'arrange bien en fin de compte. Merci de ton aide.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons, répondit Chikara en souriant, c'est normal de s'entraider entre frères mages."

Kenma fuit son regard en rougissant légèrement, ce genre de situation le rendait mal à l'aise. "Alors, Kenma?, s'enquit ensuite Shouyou qui vint les rdjoindre, Ennoshita-san t'a aidé?

\- Oui, déclara celui-ci, je vais retourner à Nohebi.

\- Kageyama et moi, on fera le chemin avec toi, si tu veux, lui proposa le roux, le royaume d'Aoba Jousai n'est pas loin et...

-...Merci Shouyou, mais j'irai seul cette fois-ci."

Il tenait à en finir avec cette histoire et libérer Suguru. Pour lui, c'était une chose qu'il devait réaliser seul.

Kenma quitta ensuite le royaume de Karasuno en compagnie de ses deux amis après avoir salué Sawamura et Kuro. "Je t'aiderai à organiser ton mariage quand Daishou ira mieux." Il secoua la tête à la pensée de ce que lui avait dit Kuro, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le mage laissa ensuite Shouyou et Kageyama au royaume d'Aoba Jousai. Tooru fut extrêmement ravi de revoir son époux en un seul morceau (il le serra même dans ses bras à l'en étouffer) et Tobio revit Hajime qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts mais de manière plus discrète. "Si jamais il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à revenir, fit Shouyou au moment où il quitta la cité.

Kenma lui répondit par un petit sourire avant de reprendre sa route pour la grotte où se trouvait la pierre dont il avait besoin.

Celle-ci était en effet non loin du royaume, près de la longue rivière qui séparait le château de la ville. Il entra prudemment et fut émerveillé par les lueurs cristallines émanant des différentes pierres s'y trouvant. Le mage se demandait comment il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Une pierre d'un blanc irisé attira son attention. C'était celle qu'il avait vu sur le livre qu'Ennoshita lui avait montré donc il la prit et quitta la grotte en le regardant. Il espérait que celle-ci sauvera Suguru.

Numai vit le fiancé de sa majesté arriver à la salle du trône avec soulagement. Le chambellan lui expliqua que le roi Daishou avait souffert de convulsions. Kenma se précipita alors sur le trône où Suguru était encore endormi. Son corps tremblait, signe que son sort commençait à se dissiper.

Heureusement que j'arrive à temps.

Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et posa la pierre sur le coeur de son bien-aimé qui s'éveilla, une lueur vermillon sauvage brillant dans ses yeux. Kenma repoussa tant bien que mal les mains qui essayaient de l'étlangler tout en faisant signe à Numai de ne pas intervenir.

Le démon présent dans le corps de Suguru était en train de lutter, poussant des grognements de douleur en sentant cette pierre froide l'aspirer. Une pierre que Kenma continuait à presser en utilisant sa magie pour davantage entraver le monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. "Suguru, murmura Kenma en usant de son autre bras pour caler la tête de son fiancé contre son torse, résiste de toutes tes forces. C'est bientôt fini."

Kenma.

Suguru sentit le démon en lui se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'il entendit la voix de celui qu'il aimait. La froideur qui tentait de s'emparer de son coeur avait laissé place à une douce chaleur.

"Kenma."

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il était enfin libre.

"Le démon n'est plus."

Kenma ne répondit rien, le serrant dans ses bras à la place, pleurant des larmes de joie.

La pierre qui avait servi à emprisonner le démon s'était brisée, détruisant par là même le monstre grace à son pouvoir purificateur.

Le roi de Nohebi et son fiancé s'étreignirent un moment puis Suguru se dégagea de l'étreinte en murmurant contre son oreille : "Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Kenma hocha la tête en souriant.

Le mariage se passa de deux manières, tout d'abord avec le peuple de Nohebi qui salua les deux époux, heureux que leur roi décida enfin de célébrer son union, ensuite, de manière un peu plus intime avec tous les proches. Ainsi Kuroo et Bokuto s'évertuaient à mettre davantage l'ambiance au grand dam de leurs maris respectifs, qui, eux, furent en grande discussion avec Asahi et Iwaizumi.

Kenma discutait avec Shouyou et Kageyama qui furent contents pour lui pendant que Yaku jouait un peu les mères poules malgré les tentatives de Sugawara pour le rassurer. "Tu étais pareil au mariage de Hinata, avait-il prétexté. Koushi ne pouvait que lui donner raison cette fois-ci. Soit, il le rassurerait à sa manière plus tard dans la soirée.

Ennoshita, de son coté, surveillait Ryûnosuke, Yamamoto et Nishinoya afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises tandis que Daishou conversait avec Oikawa sur la gestion de leur royaume.

Kenma s'eclipsa un moment pour se réfugier au balcon afin d'admirer la lune qui éclairait le ciel nocturne. Quelqu'un l'étreignit par derrière. "Ça va? Je sais que tu as beaucoup de mal quand tu as trop de monde."

Suguru le vit opiner de la tête puis l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou de son mari et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille : "Merci pour tout Kenma, je suis vraiment heureux et chanceux de t'avoir à tes cotés."

Kenma se retourna pour répondre à cette déclaration par un baiser. Il y mit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait avant que Suguru ne le rompe pour l'enlacer de nouveau. Tous deux restèrent ainsi à admirer la cité qu'ils se promirent de protéger ensemble, pensant à l'avenir qui se profilait maintenant qu'ils furent libres de ce fardeau.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je vais m'occuper des requêtes avant de continuer L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, le temps que ffnet répare ce bug qui gène un peu la publication (ou sinon je continue à tester pour voir). On se revoit donc pour la requête TenSemi, celle AkaHina puis celle UshiOi que j'avais oublié. A bientôt.


End file.
